Le Tombeau des Licornes
by Perla B
Summary: Elle était certainement folle, il le savait, mais dans sa bouche, tout semblait si évident qu'il n'eut pas de peine à la croire. Il l'avait écoutée, encore, encore et encore, comme un enfant écoute le récit d'un héros.


Bonjour :) cet OS est un peu vieux, mais je l'aime bien, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Musique d'ambiance : Yesterday was hard on all of us - Fink : je vous la conseille vraiment, elle m'a inspiré l'os en fait...

* * *

C'est un endroit magnifique. Une plaine verdoyante, de cette couleur si éclatante qu'elle en paraît presque fausse. Au centre, un cercle de quartz. Un ruisseau passe en son milieu, et l'eau si claire donne l'impression d'être irréelle, peut-être divine. Divine. Pour lui, Théia l'est. Il secoue la tête. _Etait_. Le soleil se couche, une légère brise caresse ses joues humides. La luminosité rouge lui rappelle le sang, il sent sa gorge se serrer. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'elle est partie ? Il ne sait plus. Sûrement plus qu'il ne le pense, mais peu importe. Elle n'est plus là.

La nuit tombe doucement. Il l'observe recouvrir la Terre de son obscurité comme une mère étalerait une couverture sur le lit de son enfant. Comme Théia avait l'habitude de le faire. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour l'entendre. Son rire. Il sourit. C'est un son si beau, si pur, un son qu'il paierait cher pour entendre à nouveau. Rien qu'une fois. Ce rire. Il se souvient de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier. Elle était étrange, dans un monde que personne ne voulait pénétrer, pas même lui. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, et cela, il l'avait bien compris.

Ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Il soupire. Cela fait si longtemps ? Pourtant, il la voit encore arriver devant lui. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et il s'était échappé de son dortoir pour prendre l'air. Les passages qui menaient au parc n'étaient pas tous tenus secret, à cette époque. La lune était pleine, et éclairait de sa lumière argentée l'herbe et la surface plane du lac. Il a toujours adoré ce genre de paysage féérique. Et puis, il l'avait vue. D'abord, elle n'était qu'une forme étrange qui sortait de l'eau, et il avait cru à une apparition divine. Elle l'était, et cela, il l'avait rapidement compris.

Il l'avait regardée s'approcher de lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essorer ses longs cheveux blonds. L'eau en dégoulinait, mais ses vêtements étaient déjà trempés, elle ne sentait pas les gouttes qui glissaient dans son cou, sur ses bras, sur ses jambes avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe. Elle l'observait, avec ce petit sourire, celui qu'elle arborait toujours. Il l'avait trouvée si belle, si différente de cette fille un peu folle qu'il pensait connaître. Théia. Sa déesse.

Sans un mot, elle s'était assise à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et avait longuement regardé la lune et les étoiles. Lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, penaud, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Aucun son ne sortait, et il s'était rendu compte après un long moment que ce silence lui convenait parfaitement. Soudain, elle avait commencé à parler. De la lune, des astres qui l'entouraient, de la lumière qu'elle leur fournissait, des propriétés curatives qu'elle avait. Des miracles qu'elle amenait. Puis, elle avait évoqué des créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle était certainement folle, il le savait, mais dans sa bouche, tout semblait si évident qu'il n'eut pas de peine à la croire. Il l'avait écoutée, encore, encore et encore, comme un enfant écoute le récit d'un héros. Mais elle ne racontait pas d'aventures épiques, juste quelque histoire sur des animaux magiques aux noms étranges.

Elle l'avait à peine regardé, ses yeux irrémédiablement fixés sur l'astre de la nuit. Il n'avait cessé de l'admirer. Et puis, elle lui avait posé une question. Une simple question.

« C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Tu t'es amusé, Xenophilius ? »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, et pourtant, elle avait su que ce jour était quelque peu spécial pour lui. Et elle s'était souciée de son bien-être. La journée avait été normale, ses amis lui avaient souhaité de bonnes choses, il avait reçu des cadeaux. Mais en cette fin de mai, l'esprit était aux examens, il ne fallait pas faire de folie. Alors, non, ce jour-là, il ne s'était pas amusé. Il ne put cependant pas lui répondre par la négative. Car la journée n'était pas terminée, et qu'avec elle, avec ses récits, il passait un bon moment.

Elle avait ri devant son regard perdu, et il avait senti les battements de son cœur augmenter considérablement. Ce son, il en était tombé amoureux, en même temps qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme qui semblait si pure et pourtant si triste. Ce constat l'avait frappé avec tant de force qu'il en eut le vertige. Elle semblait triste, si triste, si abattue ! Et lui, il se souciait d'une journée un peu trop normale ? Alors, il lui avait posé une question à son tour.

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

Elle était restée silencieuse. Mais sur son visage, ce sourire. Mélancolique, innocent, et semblant aussi vieux que le monde. Sage. Il n'avait pas insisté. Elle avait repris sa contemplation de la lune, il avait continué à la contempler. Et la nuit était passée, silencieuse, à écouter la respiration de la nature, les clapotis de l'eau un peu plus loin, les branches craquant dans la forêt.

Xenophilius se concentre sur les bruits alentours, il ne veut pas se noyer dans son passé, il faut aller de l'avant. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. La nuit est à présent complètement tombée, et il s'allonge pour observer les étoiles. La lune n'est pas pleine, elle ressemble à une faux. Aujourd'hui aussi, elle éclaire la plaine de sa lumière argentée. Tout est si calme. Ce paysage féérique, il l'a découvert grâce à elle.

Ils venaient de quitter Poudlard, amoureux comme jamais, avec des sourires trop grands et le cœur qui bat trop fort. Elle voulait l'emmener dans cet endroit, celui qu'elle adorait. Très loin de chez elle, là où ses parents aimaient se rendre avant leur mort, pour lui montrer la nature comme personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir. Et à son tour, elle voulait montrer ce coin de paradis à celui qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient marché, marché si longtemps dans la lande anglaise qu'il pensait avoir fait le tour du Royaume Uni. La pluie les avait accompagnés durant tout le voyage, et il se sentait quelque peu déçu pour elle. La lune ne serait pas visible, lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de faire demi-tour, autour d'eux, il n'y avait que ce désert de verdure. Elle avait souri, mais était restée silencieuse. Ils avaient continué.

La nuit était tombée, la lune cachée par d'épais nuages noirs. Et ils étaient arrivés à l'orée d'une forêt, si étendue et si dense qu'elle formait une sorte de mur devant eux. Théia semblait confiante, alors il ne dit rien, mais sa main était crispée sur sa baguette. Elle s'en aperçut rapidement, et s'arrêta. Elle caressa sa joue, attrapa ses mains et les serra entre les siennes.

« Fais-moi confiance, Xenophilius. Ici, nous sommes en paix. Ici, nous sommes tous égaux. »

Un murmure, aussi doux que de la soie, aussi léger que l'air, aussi pur que son cœur. Il se détendit quelque peu.

« Ferme les yeux, et ressens, Xenophilius. Ressens la nature, tu comprendras. »

Légèrement réticent, il obéit et ferma les yeux. D'abord, il n'entendit que sa respiration et celle de Théia devant lui. Puis un craquement à sa gauche. Et une autre respiration. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Des dizaines, des centaines d'êtres vivants les entouraient. Mais quelque chose, dans ces inspirations profondes, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, il le sentait. Tout simplement, il le _ressentait_. La main de Théia dans la sienne, et il comprit. Le calme. Tous étaient calmes. Il entendait même les cœurs battre, les sourires se former, les paupières cligner. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Se surprit à sourire. Il était plus détendu que jamais, dans cet endroit. Théia lui rendit son magnifique sourire, et, sans lâcher sa main, reprit sa marche. Les arbres se resserraient autour d'eux, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Non, il était avec elle, rien ne leur arriverait. Des minutes, des heures peut-être, passèrent, puis la forêt s'éclaircit. Et devant lui, une grande plaine. A côté de lui, Théia arborait un sourire immense, comme une gamine devant ses jouets préférés.

« C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. »

Xenophilius se revoit, presque vingt ans plus tôt, à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouve à présent. Debout dans la nuit, les nuages noirs disparus, la lune qui éclairait cette plaine comme la flamme d'une chandelle éclairerait une pièce obscure. Créant une atmosphère apaisante, intime. Il ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Les souvenirs jaillissent à nouveau.

« Où sommes-nous ? avait-il demandé, la voix toujours basse.

-C'est un endroit très spécial. »

Elle semblait à peine parler, et regardait autour d'eux, cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, il ne savait pas.

« C'est le tombeau des licornes. »

Et comme si par ces simples mots, elle avait donné vie à une idée, une lumière vive émergea du centre de la plaine, là où se trouvaient des quartz disposés en cercle. Il avait placé son bras devant ses yeux, avait attendu que la lumière se dissipe, en vain. Elle devenait même plus éclatante de seconde en seconde. Il consentit alors à regarder cette lumière directement. La surprise fut si grande qu'il en tomba à genoux. Il se tourna vers Théia et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Il allait lui poser la question quand il réalisa qu'il pleurait également. Son cœur, cependant, semblait lavé de tout sentiment désagréable, comme purgé de toutes les horreurs du monde extérieur. Il pleurait de bonheur.

« Magnifique, répétait Xenophilius. Magnifique. »

Devant lui, des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de licornes galopaient, comme libérées par l'intervention d'un dieu. Le spectacle qu'elles offraient l'émut au plus profond de son être, il sentait son cœur, son esprit, ses yeux pleurer comme jamais ils n'avaient pleuré. Il savait que ce à quoi il était en train d'assister était unique, qu'il fallait en profiter. A côté de lui, Théia riait à travers ses larmes, riait sans cesse, de ce rire qu'il aimait tant. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose en eux se liait, tel un pont qui se créerait entre leurs cœurs.

La lune est à son apogée, les rayons atteignent toutes les pierres, et le passage s'ouvre. Il ne se lève pas, se contente de rester allonger et d'écouter le bruit des sabots partout dans la plaine, les émotions le submergent, et il pleure. Encore. Les yeux rivés sur les éclairs argentés autour de lui, il cherche ce lien qui s'est créé avec Théia, des années plus tôt. Mais rien. Il sent un grand vide dans son cœur, là où était placé le cœur de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Soudain, il entend un rire. Un magnifique rire. Son rire.

A côté de lui, elle se tient debout, des larmes inondent ses joues, et elle semble heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'a été depuis ses neuf ans. Luna. Elle danse avec les licornes, elle porte la main à son cœur tant l'émotion la submerge. Xenophilius se lève d'un bond. Il pleure avec elle, danse avec elle, rit avec elle. Il se ressaisit. Théia est partie, certes, mais elle lui a laissé le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse rêver. Sa fille, sa magnifique fille, si gentille, si intelligente. Luna. Et aujourd'hui, dans le tombeau des licornes, Xenophilius en fait la promesse, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger son rayon de lune. Tout.


End file.
